BladeBreakersshotsmayhem
by Black Magician Girl3
Summary: A Bladebreaker is afraid of shots. Guess who? Mayhem ensues.
1. Default Chapter

For your own sanity don't ever try to give the Bladebreakers shots  
  
Hi its me, black magician girl aka Alero with my first story. I was inspired to do this because today i had to get my Hepititus B shot blood tears i'm still here so here it goes but first the disclaimer  
  
Kai: Why the hell am I afraid of *muffled*  
  
Alero: Kai shut up i'll do the disclaimer if i actually owned beyblade do ya think i'd be doin this now?  
  
The bladebreakers were waiting in Mr. Dickinson's office for information on the next tournament. They had been sitting there for over an hour and he still hadn't come yet."Ughh! When in the world is he gonna get here?"said a very impatient Tyson.  
  
"Why don't you read a magazine or something so then I won't have to hear your annoying voice!"  
  
"Shut up Hillary."  
  
"Make me, you baka !"  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
Then just when they were about to start arguing, Mr.Dickinson came in . He said " Sorry to of kept you waiting so long but i had to get things clearad up at the clinic."  
  
"Clinic?" They all asked .  
  
"Yes, I had to arrange an appointment for you to get the Hepititus B vaccination."  
  
"What? What does this have anything to do with the tournament?"  
  
"The tournament is being held in Africa, a popular place for catching the disease."  
  
Kai dropped his magazine and lost his cold expressionless demeanour to show one fear "You ......*gulp* mean we have to......get a shot...?"  
  
And with that he fainted.  
  
tbc  
  
Wat do ya think? Should I continue?  
  
Kai: Please! And mess up wats left of my already horrible life? I don't think so!  
  
Alero : i wouldn't say that if I were you.  
  
Kai : Why? *sees huge needle with his name on it* .......uh  
  
Evil nurse: Alero, I wouldn't say that to kai considering you're afraid of shots too.  
  
Alero: *glances at even bigger needle with her name on it *  
  
*nurse starts chasing her*  
  
Alero: Ah! Please review! Maybe I'll live long enough to write the next chapter! later dayz 


	2. Options

I'm back! My arm is really sore though. I want to say thanks to Ichigo Tenshi cuz she posted the story pour moi.  
  
Kai:You're still here? I thought you were dead cuz of that evil nurse Alero: Shut up! I wouldn't talk, u were scared of her too.  
  
Kai: Watever... Alero: Tembi, can u do the disclaimer? Tembi: Sure, my twin, Alero, doesn't own beyblade cuz if she did.........we would be so rich and I would go shopping every day.............*babbles on and on*  
  
Alero:Ok, who gave u sugar? Tembi:Kai did  
  
Kai:*huge smirk on his face*  
  
Alero:Oh Lordy!  
  
Options  
  
(A.N.: By the way, this is in Kai's point of view just before he fainted)  
  
Shit! Is he serious? We really have to have the Hepitius B shot before we go to that tournament. It can't be true. I mean my conditions for being on this team were.....  
  
3. I can wander when I want 2. I don't have to be all chummy and become friends with them 1. Last but not least NO SHOTS!  
  
I guess Mr.dickinson never bothered to follow that condition.So.......what are my options  
  
5.Leave the team forever.... that probably won't work... they would stalk me and annoy me half to death for the rest of my life 4.Say I'm allergic to vaccinations ...hey, thats a possibility 3.Say that when I get shots I get turned into a horrible ugly monster..................I have a really active imagination don't I..............never  
mind 2.Die because of my fear of shots...too hard ohwhhh i'm starting to feel light headed............that can't be good 1.faint in like two seconds... best one.......so far  
  
!*faints*! (end of pov)  
  
"Omg! Kai! How'd he pass out just like that" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well isn't it sort of obvious! I mean it is like Kai to just pass out like that there has to be a reason"  
  
"Were we asking you Hillary ?  
  
"No......Tyson. I just felt like I had to add my two cents to the conversation. Of course, I had to answer because everybody else didn't answer SO I DID! "  
  
"..........................................................."  
  
".........geez Hillary no need to blow your top...........like the queen big mouth that you are."  
  
"Tyson's really askin for it.........yo Rei?"  
  
"Ya max?"" Lets get Kai out of here before all hell breaks loose."  
  
"........................................"  
  
"Ya, I guess we'd better "  
  
And just as they were gonna pick him up kai eyes shot open with a furious gaze which made his other glares look like looks of infatuation...............  
  
Alero :Yea, I'm on the second chappie. Was it good? Kai: Ya Alero: Seriously............? *somethings wrong with this picture*  
  
Alero :who r u and what have u done with kai? Kai: Ok, ok its Tembi. Kai said that if I dressed up like him he'd give more sugar and a date with that cute eight grader Aaron. Alero:Then where's the real kai?  
  
Tembi:Over there trying to look like me but he so doesn't pass.  
  
Kai: How do u wear these clothes and have orangy red braids in u're hair? I rather dress like Alero and have brown and blue braids  
  
Alero :well that can be arranged....... Kai:0_o wat do u mean be that.......................  
  
Alero tell them to review or u won't find out  
  
Kai: Thats fine with me. Review plz and tell her to stop writing this story. Alero I heard that. Kai:Shit.  
  
Tembi:U heard him. Review and see u next chappie! 


End file.
